The Royal Five
by LightNeverFades
Summary: A new girl appears and the team is curious. Michael and Max somehow saw her somewhere but they can't remember. They investigate to find out that this girl may in fact be... one of them. DISCONTINUED
1. Forgotten

**The Royal Five**

**A/N:** Hi there! Welcome to the new rewritten chapter of **The Royal Five!** I know I haven't updated in ages, but I decided I needed to rewrite this story first in order to update another chapter! So forgive me fornot updating. But have a read at this chapter first:) If your new, welcome anyway and have a go at reading:P Thanks for coming and please review!

**(This is continuing from Season Four! So you can see Tess isn't here, lol)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the wonderful and alien series, _Roswell, _though I dearly wish I do! I own the new characters and items though so please don't steal those, thanks:)

**

* * *

**

_'So few seem to realize they have another relative in the other side of the world.'_

* * *

_**...forgotten...**_

Aileen Shooter lay outside the grass of her family's big garden. It had been after the rain that she collapsed onto the still wet green mass. Small white little insects jumped to and fro but Aileen to no notice as she looked up at the brightening sky. But unlike someone who was having a happy time lying there, she was frowning.

Aileen was the most gorgeous of girls and many people could tell. But there was one thing that was fascination about her and it was Both orbs glowed mystically in the color of emerald green. Other than this though, there was nothing special about her. She had brownish red hair that curled around her as if it was gliding down, but it looked more like hard and steel metal locks rather than a flowy soft kind of style. She was thin, for one thing, which she was rather grateful of, but her wavy hair made her look a bit pudgy than she really looked.

_I'm really going to miss being out here..._ Aileen thought and wiped away a quick tear that tried to push its way towards her burning eyes. Already it had filled with salty drops of her tears before. When her adoptive family, the Shooters, had told her that she and they will be moving away towards Roswell. Aileen also had a half-sister called Jean, who had grown to be quite the nasty little girl. She always stole things from Aileen and never gave them back. Only when she did did Aileen see that that certain object had been purposefully broken in half. This always angered Aileen and she shouted at Jean, who had the advantage of her parents, who then came over to become angry at Aileen. So it was no suprise Aileen's argument towards staying were thrust away like white trash.

But the Shooters were not unkind as well. They had been kind enough to adopt her from a very young age and Aileen had managed to survive on her own after that, seeing Mrs. Shooter had her new born baby to take care of instead.

Aileen rather carelessly plucked a flower from its roots and brought it up near her lying face. She could smell the moist wetness of the grass as she inched a bit down. Thing sunlight poured through towards the flower, sharing some of the magnifiscence one simple plant had to hold.Aileen couldn't help but smile at it. She got up and decided she'll put the flower back where it belonged. She dug up a small hole on the ground and then set the flower up again. Then when she thought no one was looking, she closed her eyes and thought.

_Make it grow bigger. Let it be safe even from a storm, earthquake. Let it grow longer than any plant in the world._

She opened her eyes to see if there were any changes and found nothing happened. The flower she had plucked from the ground seemed to dangle and lean downwards towards her finger. A disappointed look on her face, she let the flower lean back again by setting a small stick to help the plant lean forward towards the sky. She whispered a soft farewell to the flower and then a silent on in her mind towards the beautiful garden. _Yes, she will dearly miss it._

**A/N: **That would be it for the moment! I hope you liked it an please review:)


	2. Aileen Shooter

**The Royal Five**

**A/N: **Here's the second chapter I revised! I hope you like it and please don't go chasing after me if you don't! lol O.O;; Thank you for the reviews! And I do think you realize this chapter is much longer than before, lol:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the wonderful and alien series, _Roswell, _though I dearly wish I do! I own the new characters and items though so please don't steal those, thanks:)

* * *

**_'Everyone has someone they hate in their lifetime.'_**

* * *

_**...Aileen Shooter...**_

Max Evans sat on his usual seat inside the Crashdown Cafe with Michael and Isabel. Michael was busying himself by eating some sort of big alien burger and Isabel was pondering about a thought she was rather worried about. Max screwed up an expression that seemed to read that he was unable to do anythingto break either of their thoughts.

Finally after a whole silent minute, Michael spoke with a bit of a growl.

"Why is Maria staring at me like that?"

Max and Isabel looked up and then both of them exchanged looks that said clearly about what they were thinking. Then they glanced towards Michael, who gave them a terrifying questioning look that may have made anyone run away. But they've seen enough of Michael in this state that Max and Michael didn't seem to care. They only raised eyebrows in an inquiring way.

"What?"

Max sighed and then stepped forward. "You _know_ why she's angry, don't you?"

Michael snorted hearing this and then ripped off another bite off his burger. After gulping the chunk down his throat, he looked up again and replied. "So what? How should I know what she's thinking now! AndI don't even care. I'm not going to say sorry to _her._" Isabel rolled her eyes in a way that suggested she thought Michael was doing something rather foolish. Which he was.

"Gosh, just go an tell her you're sorry! She'll forgive you if you do it now, Michael. The sooner, the better," Isabel replied and grabbed her coke, sipping it through the straw. Michael only glared at this suggestion.

"I agree, Isabel's right, you know," Max replied. He couldn't help but let a small smile creep up his lips. Michael was now rolling his eyes.

"What! Now you agree with her? I didn't bloody do anything! I just said that maybe Maria should rather be dead and-" he cut himself off almost immediately though when he saw a girl come in through the door of the Crashdown. His eyes seemed to be absorbed by them until Max had to shove his shoulder.

"What are you staring at?" Max said as he looked towards his direction and almost at once his eyes were widening. He didn't understand it, but a rather familiar feeling rose inside him. What it was, he didn't know. But he couldn't rip his eyes away from the girl.

Isabel, seeing her brothers looking at some random girl, had to sigh in a stubborn way. But then she looked at the looks they wore and it revealed puzzlement with a hint of shock at the same time. Isabel studied the girl closely but there was nothing familiar with the girl. So what were they staring at her for?

Liz Parker, on the other hand, was staring at Max across the counter. And when she followed the stare, she couldn't help but frown kind of deeply. _Why is Max _staring? she thought bitterly. The girl had sat on one of the green seats. Liz could see that the girl was about the same age as her. She wore a blue shirt that had purposeful rips on the edges of her shirt. She wore jeans that looked a bit rugged. There was nothing special about her. Then something caught Liz's eyes. _Her eyes... _Liz thought.

"Hello? Are you alive? Do you know her or something?" Isabel said with a varying looks of confusion crossing through her face. The boys continued to stare like dummies controlled by a string.

**"MAX! MICHAEL!"**

Max and Michael immediately snapped out of it at last and Max replied with a soft, whispering, 'Huh?' Isabel sighed deeply and asked the same question. Max only shook his head, looking a bit guilty at himself for staring at another girl.

"I don't _think_ I know her..." Michael said softly as well.

"Michael, that doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know, alright? All I know is that I saw her before! Come on Max, speak up!"

Max's face only burned to guilty red and then to a flushed of blue.

Just then Maria walked up towards them, carrying twowhite plates with steaming food on top of them.She gave a sharp, ugly look towards Michael and he scowled, smirking horribly. Maria continued until she was right next to Michael. She continued glowering until she opened her lips and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well... Max was-umm kind of staring at another girl?"

Now this got Maria's attention, but it was curiousity. It was a hint of anger that rose through her.Her headhad snapped towards Max.

"What are you talking about Isabel? Max has Liz!"

"Well, that's what I'm saying, Max was staring because hewell-Oh I dunno, you tell Max, I'm not a phone you know," Isabel said with a bit of a pout.

"I thought I saw her before, _before _as in out of here, when I was inside Entar."

Maria's eyes softened immediately at this answer. She wouldnt have anyone hurting her bestfriend but since she knew her boyfriend wasn't some scam, she was alright with the fact that Liz was with a good man.

"Well is she an alien or something?"

"We don't know," Max said simply.

"Oh."

Michael had been quiet for a while and he was staring closely at the salt shaker near the edge of the table. Unfortunately he had been staring at it angrily that the cap on top of the salt shaker suddenly exploded and landed with a crash on the floor. Meanwhile the salt inside the container spilled onto the table. Michael earned himself another glowering glare from Maria.

"What did you do that for, Michael!" Isabel hissed silently as some heads looked towards the direction of their table. Michael only grumble as Maria carried back some items, before, of course, giving the two plates she held to the waiting customers. When she came back, she quickly swept the salt and the half empty shaker away with a scary growling face plastered on her face which was, of course, directed unmercifully towards Michael's direction. Michael ignored it.

"Max go talk to the girl! Find out if she's a skin or an alien or something," Isabel suggested, or rather ordered, with a look. Max grumbled and started to get up until Michael grabbed his arm and stopped him. Confused, Max look towards Michael and his eyes directed him towards Liz talking to the girl. "You don't have to do it after all."

* * *

**_'The Sweetest Sin an Innocent Devil can Cause'_**

* * *

"So... where are you from?" 

The girl stared at Liz in a rather cold stare sort of way. Liz grimaced at the coldness of the newcomer's attitude. Why was the girl so silent?

"Somewhere far better than here..."

Liz was now frowning in a rather angry manner. She insulted her hometown! This was where she, Liz Parker, was born and the girl said it simply as if it was a smelly, ugly farm. She had to admit it wasn't a very bright and colorful place to live in, since there seemed only to be sand all around, and the other there was only forests and green all around. Still, it didn't mean the girl had to say something bad about where she was born. So what Liz did was give a hidden sort of glare to the girl, who seemed to be focusing on something else.

"You're new here right?" Liz said with a polite smile. Her eyes searched for any signs that seemed to point out that the girl was a Skin of some sort. She found no signs, for there was nothing on her back. But she got a accusing little glare from the girl.

"What are you doing?"

Liz pursued her lips and with gritted teeth she said. "Nothing."

"Good."

A short time of silence set them apart until this time it was the girl's turn to ask a question.

"Who are you?"

"Liz Parker."

"Liz- who?"

"_Liz Parker_."

The girl, to Liz's distaste, only nodded.

There was silence again and when Liz thought she couldn't stand it anymore, the girl suddenly smiled back, though in a bit of a dull way and spoke.

"My name's Aileen. Aileen Shooter."

Liz, giving out a rather startled gasp, smiled back weakly at the girl until she said goodbye and left Liz to do some cleaning up on the counter.

**A/N: **Did you like it?I know I changed alot of it but some bits are the sam, aye? Well, lol I let you ponder on with this. I'll update another edited chapter soon and then there would be no more editing:D Please review!


End file.
